Alone in a Hotel
by Hypercritical-Q
Summary: Post-series yaoi. Kurogane and Fay are separated from Syaoran and Mokona in a rainy world and end up stuck at a hotel, where they... do what any couple in a hotel would do. Takes place after the end of the manga. Revised 12/1/12.


**AN:**Thank you for clicking on this fic. Please note that this takes place **after the end of the TRC manga and therefore contains spoilers.**This was written over a year ago and was only recently updated so I could correct grammatical errors. I happened to find it in an old folder, so I decided to post it but I'm frustrated with my inability to get these 2 just right during sex scenes.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle or any of the characters referenced in this work of fan-fiction.

**Warning:**MalexMale sex. KuroFai (Kurogane on top, Fai on the bottom). Also, I spell his name 'Fay' out of habit since I was turned onto the series by watching the anime, but this is based on the manga, which is way better.

Although I try to keep the two in-character as much as possible, since we don't really know (for sure) what these two would be like if they were having sex, I do want to provide a tentative "potential OOC(?)" warning.

=.=.=

Kurogane stared at the bed in the hotel room they'd managed to come by. They'd paid for one night, since it was all they could afford.

"It was so expensive," the ninja grunted. "Even you and your damn haggling didn't work."

"They knew we needed it," Fay mumbled as he stared out the window. "We didn't really have much choice, did we? It's pouring so hard out there we'd get rained on for sure."

"True. I guess if people need something the merchant knows they need, he can charge as much as he damn well pleases."

"I want to go." Fay touched his fingers to the window pane, brows furrowing.

"He's not out there," Kurogane snapped, sitting on the bed and removing his soaking boots.

"How can you be so sure?"

"First of all, he's not an idiot." Kurogane removed the other and headed to the bathroom to toss them on the uncarpeted floor. "Second, he's got the meat bun with him. That thing is spoiled."

Fay didn't seem any less worried when Kurogane came out of the bathroom, so the ninja headed to the window and closed the curtain.

"You wouldn't want him out there looking for us, would you? He has to be here, right? We can still understand each other, so they can't be that far away."

"Yes," Fay agreed. "This is my fault for getting separated. I shouldn't have dragged you with me to that pond."

"Why did you take me there?" Kurogane asked, folding his arms. "We didn't even make it. What did you want to show me?"

Fay's shoulders sank and his head lowered as he sulked. "Nothing. It doesn't matter anymore."

"What was it?"

"It was a plant that looked like the ones in Kuro-sama's world."

"Oh," Kurogane scoffed. "Well…in any case, try to get some sleep. Worrying your head off won't do us any good."

"But Syaoran-kun doesn't even have any money!"

"He's a good kid. Someone took him in."

"What if they didn't?"

"Knowing him, he's probably in a library," Kurogane pointed at the bed. "Lie down and get some rest. We'll get up early and head out tomorrow morning."

Fay headed to the bed but only sat on its edge. He looked pathetically depressed and Kurogane moved to sit beside him.

They sat in silence for a moment before Fay gasped.

"What?" Kurogane asked and Fay brought his finger up and began casting a circular spell, then the sphere turned into a screen-like shape before Syaoran's face appeared on it.

"Eh?" Syaoran leaned forward, blinking. "Fay-san?"

"Syaoran-kun!" Fay cheered and Kurogane leaned closer to try to see.

"Is this the same trick the witch used to communicate with us?" Kurogane asked, confused.

"It's similar," Fay explained. "I am using Mokona's jewel as a communication device.

"Amazing, Fay!" they heard Mokona say, but couldn't see her.

"Are you two safe?" Syaoran asked.

"Yeah, we managed to secure a hotel, but it cost all our money," Kurogane was embarrassed to admit.

"I'm glad you're safe," Syaoran said. "We're fine, too. We're in a library."

"Ugh!" Fay winced when Kurogane's fist met with the back of his head.

"Told you."

Fay gave a sigh of relief. "Do you want directions to the hotel, Syaoran-kun? Or should I come get you?"

"The library owner is putting me up. Seems like we're fine where we are. You don't mind staying put until morning, do you?"

Fay smiled. "As long as Syaoran-kun is safe and happy, I'm fine with it."

"Great." Syaoran smiled. "I'm definitely safe, and very happy. I probably won't sleep," he admitted, rubbing the back of his head bashfully. "I've got lots of books to read."

Fay laughed softly. "I'm glad to hear it. We'll reconnect tomorrow, then."

"Sounds good," Syaoran smiled. "Fay-san?"

"Mm?"

"Sorry for making you worry," Syaoran said. "Oh and… thank you for worrying about me."

Fay closed his eyes, shaking his head. "Good night, Syaoran-kun."

"Goodnight, Fay-san. Goodnight, Kurogane-san."

"What about Mokona?"

Syaoran blinked, then laughed. "Goodnight, Mokona."

"Goodnight, Mokona," Fay laughed, too.

"Night," Kurogane grunted to no one in particular and Fay released the magic spell. "How did you forget you could do something like th- agh!" Kurogane pulled away at the last second to avoid getting punched in the face and he hit the back of his head against the wall, wincing and clutching at it then checking his hand for blood.

Fay smirked. "Since I'm so forgetful, I'm going to start paying you back for your punches right away, that way I won't risk forgetting."

"Bastard!" Kurogane checked once more for blood. "Anyway, are you satisfied now?"

"I was so glad to know he was alright but I wanted to see him for just a moment longer." Fay looked away. "I thought we'd lost him again."

"Don't think that just because you were born a twin that everything's going to go to hell. Damn, how many times do you have to learn a lesson before it finally makes it through that thick skull of yours?"

Fay smiled, letting out a sigh. "Kuro-rin, aren't you tired too?"

"Yeah." Kurogane glanced out the window, watching the rain pour down. "I don't like the rain. It doesn't make me sleepy like it does you. Actually, it makes me anxious."

Fay knew why, but he didn't care to bring up the matter. Instead, he stretched suddenly. "Well? Who gets the bed?"

Kurogane didn't care enough to answer as he stared out the window, but when he felt something warm on his back, he glanced over his shoulder.

Fay was breathing hot air against his shoulder blade and drawing upward, biting Kurogane gently on the man's good shoulder. "We should share."

Undeniably turned on by the magician's affection, Kurogane had to fight to keep from turning and pinning the blond down, but he couldn't ignore how tired this whole ordeal had been. Fay had also just used magic, so he was probably also exhausted.

However, the ninja didn't want to be punched in the head, so he decided not to argue.

"If you collapse during the middle, you concede," Kurogane snapped at last and Fay smirked.

"Do you think you can make me collapse?"

"Che," Kurogane turned, sliding his hand up Fay's stomach and chest and undoing the clasps of his shirt.

Fay moaned as Kurogane began to stroke him agonizingly slowly.

Kurogane was biting his jaw but he knew how much Fay loved to be kissed so he decided to treat him.

The blond panted and opened his eyes when he felt Kurogane's free hand sliding into his hair and tugging.

Fay tilted his head back a little and Kurogane kissed him forcefully, enjoying the sight of Fay's lashes fluttering closed. He closed his eyes too and focused on sucking and gnawing on Fay's tongue.

"Mm!" Fay turned suddenly, breaking their wet kiss. "I'm going to come, stop!"

"Why should I stop? We have all night together," Kurogane pointed out unromantically and gripped at Fay's length.

"Aaah- no! I want-!"

"Want what?"

"Don't be mean," Fay implored in a soft mutter as he continued to pant. "I'll call you an embarrassing name tomorrow… in front of _everyone."_

An aggravated grin spread across Kurogane's face, the type that usually meant someone was going to get punched out, but Fay always received special treatment from him.

He jammed a finger inside of the blond suddenly, amusement flashing through his eyes at the breathy gasp Fay emitted.

"Right there, right?" Kurogane jabbed again and Fay came, gripping at Kurogane's shoulders.

"Mm…!"

"You have no self-control."

"Sh-shut up," Fay panted, leaning up to wrap his arms around Kurogane's neck and he kissed him lovingly.

Kurogane wasn't experiencing the post-coital feelings Fay was, but he found the affectionate gesture amusing and a little endearing.

"Kuro-sama," Fay whined against the man's smirk. "Kiss me, too!"

Kurogane smirked. "I'll kiss you but first you have to reciprocate."

Fay sighed. "You sound like the witch."

"Che!" Kurogane grabbed Fay's head and pushed it down, ignoring the laughter that escaped the magician.

"Kuro-pyon has the dirtiest mind," Fay commented as he pulled Kurogane out of his pants and began licking and sucking hungrily.

Kurogane buried his fingers in the blond mop of hair and began playing with the lengthy strands that ran down the magician's back.

Fay went down on him hard, swallowing him whole, hoping to make him grunt, groan, moan, or do _something _to indicate he liked it.

The magician also enjoyed having Kurogane play with his hair. He felt amazing all over and wanted to know he could reciprocate.

A grunt encouraged him and after a moment, Kurogane grabbed his ass, giving it a squeeze.

"I'm coming," he muttered quietly. "You don't have to swallow it, you know."

Fay sucked even harder, enjoying and memorizing the sound of Kurogane's last moan as the man released his seed.

Fay swallowed it and then sat up, licking his lips. "Kuro-tan really is sweet."

"Sick bastard," Kurogane muttered and Fay grinned.

"Sicker than you think. You promised me a kiss. Both the action and the taste will prove to _you _how sweet you really are."

"I said make me feel good- that was a chore," Kurogane blatantly lied, but Fay wasn't having that.

He climbed onto Kurogane's lap and rolled his hips, letting Kurogane's erection slide between his cheeks.

"If you want inside, you have to kiss me."

Kurogane would never admit it unless asked directly, but he enjoyed the banter they shared in bed. He enjoyed challenging Fay and the push-back he received when the mage was being particularly demanding. "Who'd want to be inside of you?" he huffed. "Your inside is the most messed up."

With that said, he flicked Fay's forehead and the mage glared, losing his smile.

Respecting and somewhat appreciating Fay's seriousness, Kurogane sighed, tilting Fay's chin up. "Fine. It's just a kiss right?"

"It's not just a kiss," Fay mumbled and Kurogane leaned forward and bit his ear.

"It's just a kiss."

"It's more than just a kiss," Fay whispered breathily.

"More?"

"Because it's affection from Kuro-sama."

That did it. Kurogane stopped teasing Fay and kissed his lips.

Fay closed his eyes again and their tongues mingled as the warrior reached down and rubbed Fay's arm gently.

With his other, he lifted Fay's ass a little and positioned his member against the wizard's entrance.

He muttered something into their kiss, but it was incoherent. Fay understood anyway and he wrapped his arms around Kurogane.

"I'm ready," he whispered after drawing away and then he shifted beore impaling himself slowly. "Waaah, Kuro-tan feels sooo goooood!"

Kurogane tried to swallow as quietly as he could. He was a ninja after all, and Fay was just an idiot. There was no need to let the creep know how much he excited him.

Besides, Fay could feel how hard and wet Kurogane's dick was and he felt that should be proof enough.

"You feel loose," Kurogane lied, enjoying how tight Fay felt.

Despite smiling, the mage glowered at him. "That's because Kuro-rin roughly violated me."

"That wasn't violating you." The ninja smirked. "That was preparation."

"You talk too much," Fay whispered teasingly, working up a good pace and riding his lover.

He felt ecstatic when Kurogane began to breathe heavily just as he was.

A fake hand moved to toy with Fay's left nipple and the blond moaned softly. The low, desperate sound of his voice made Kurogane buck faster and within moments. Kurogane was ready to come.

He considered asking permission to come inside of his lover but every time he had in the past, Fay had given his consent, so this time he decided to be more aggressive.

"I'm going to come inside of you," he snapped and Fay tensed for a moment before reaching up and touching Kurogane's face.

"Kiss?"

Annoyed, Kurogane bucked harder, trying to decide. If they kissed, he wouldn't be able to hear that loud moan that usually ripped through Fay when he came from having Kurogane's semen fill him up, but then again, he always wanted to make Fay feel good and happy when they made love, so he conceded.

He leaned up, since Fay was riding on his lap and for once seemed taller, and then he kissed Fay hungrily.

His lover returned the kiss, mirroring his passion as Kurogane bucked roughly into him, wrapping his good arm around Fay and then sliding a sneaky finger in to join his cock as he bucked one last time.

Fay arched his back at the extra intrusion and broke their kiss with a loud moan as he came.

Grinning against Fay's neck, Kurogane rode out his own intense orgasm and then bit hornily at the blond's jaw.

"Mmm..." Fay moaned softly as he came down from his high. Kurogane treated him yet again, delivering a simple lip-to-lip kiss and letting the magician collapse in his arms.

The movement caused him to slip out of his lover and the wet sound made him quiver. For a moment, he held Fay just as he had in Tokyo, but then he felt tired himself and sank down into a lying position on the bed.

Fay nuzzled Kurogane's chest, gripping his lanky arms around the warrior's neck and littering the man's shoulder with affectionate kisses.

Although he was more level-headed in moments like these, Kurogane also felt the amazing rush of post-coital bliss.

He kissed Fay gently on the eyebrow, moving the mage's choppy blond bangs out of his field of vision. "I love you," he muttered and he felt Fay tense all over.

Fay wasn't at all used to hearing such things; in fact, Kurogane had only said it once, the night they'd defeated Fei Wang Reed and made love for the first time, so to hear it now, so suddenly, after Kurogane had clearly stated he probably wouldn't _hear _the words spoken again, caught him off guard.

He relaxed after a moment of bypassing his old anti-intimacy self-defense mechanisms, and he closed his eyes.

"I love Kuro-sama the most."

"The most?" Kurogane muttered sleepily.

"More than anyone or anything, no matter what dimension. Kurogane is the one I love the most."

Kurogane absorbed that and chuckled quietly when he felt his own face heat up.

"What's funny?" Fay mumbled quietly, too sleepy to investigate and Kurogane was grateful for that. Fay would never let him hear the end of it if he'd caught him _blushing._

"Why'd you laugh?" Fay sulked when Kurogane didn't reply, and the ninja pulled him closer and tugged the covers up over them both.

"I always wished you'd be more honest," Kurogane muttered quietly and Fay opened his eyes but didn't move from his comfortable position resting against his lover's chest. "Sometimes when you are, it catches me so off guard that it's hard to imagine it was me who complained before."

Fay smiled. "Kuro-sama, you're so mean… but you've changed too, you know."

"Not as much as you."

"Kuro-pyon used to be a brat. You stomped and grumbled and grunted like a tantrumming child."

"Shut up."

"And now you're a mature adult—in more ways than one."

"For as long as I can remember, I've wanted to be like my father," Kurogane muttered after a moment of comfortable silence, and Fay's sleepy eyes opened wider.

"Your father?"

"Yeah. He was strong- the strongest man I'd ever known… but he treated my mother gently and lovingly. I thought that was always going to be one of my shortcomings- I don't know how to treat people as gently as he treated her."

Fay smiled. "You don't have to treat me gently. Quite contrarily, if you let your guard down, I _will_ take complete advantage of you."

Kurogane grinned. "You bastard."

Fay closed his eyes as Kurogane tugged the blankets further up, over them. "Tell me more about your parents. They sound wonderful."

"They were. They were the best."

The two talked quietly for an hour or so before they both fell asleep, exhausted and comfortable in one another's arms.

=.=.=

**AN:**Thanks for reading. Please be so kind as to leave a review so I can improve my writing skills. Also, if anyone knows how to get stories to indent on this site, that would really help me out. It keeps removing my formatting. Thanks!


End file.
